<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【GGAD】今天伏地魔自闭了吗？ by Algrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023636">【GGAD】今天伏地魔自闭了吗？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algrin/pseuds/Algrin'>Algrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algrin/pseuds/Algrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*私设战后伏地魔和格林德沃一起关在纽蒙迦德，邓布利多没死，战时伏地魔去找格林德沃询问老魔杖的下落没问出来，但因为邓布利多的魔法格林德沃依旧在纽蒙迦德数蘑菇</p><p>*慎入!严重ooc警告!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【GGAD】今天伏地魔自闭了吗？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>在纽蒙迦德闲的长草的初代黑魔王突然觉得眼皮狂跳，并且抽搐的越来越厉害。</p><p>身为预言家的他感觉一向很准，上次眼皮这样猛烈的抽筋还是1945年。他不希望自己安静数蘑菇的日子被不知哪儿来的脏东西打扰。</p><p>魔法的丧失没有导致他预言能力的下降。某天他忽然发现一个没头发没鼻子眼小不穿鞋的东西被一大群傲罗压着进到了他旁边的牢房。</p><p>格林德沃不满达到了极点，冲出天灵盖直接喷发：“你们要对我的健康负责!我知道魔法部一向有虐囚的传统，但你们也不能这样恶心我!”</p><p>格林德沃看着伏地魔被气得面无人色，突然后悔今天早饭吃的太少。</p><p>今天中午饭一定吃不下了。</p><p>不过他也担心东西吃得太多容易反胃。</p><p>真是进退两难。</p><p>02</p><p>格林德沃看着旁边不安生地踹墙角的没鼻子，突然意识到魔法有多么重要。</p><p>至少可以施个静音咒。</p><p>他不耐烦地吼:“你别踢我的房子!我要向魔法部要求让你付租金!”</p><p>没鼻子果然停了下来：“你的房子？”他发出嘶嘶的声音。</p><p>“别像个爬行动物，虽然你也不像人。”格林德沃懒洋洋地说。“这幢楼都是我的，奥地利黄金地带海景房，也不算贵，就花了我几百万加隆。”</p><p>“不过，哎，这间牢房是你拥有过的最大的空间吧。”</p><p>他看着隔壁的伏地魔，挑挑眉：“听说你没钱买房还强占了马尔福庄园？”</p><p>被戳中痛处的伏地魔气的忽然站起，却不小心撞着了旁边的石头。</p><p>格林德沃不知道为何现在巫师的眼光都这么差，跟着一个不仅没房还没鞋的没鼻子奔赴据说光明的前程。</p><p>03</p><p>“听说当年你上学是邓布利多亲自上门？”</p><p>“听说你一直希望得到邓布利多的关注？”</p><p>“为什么你那么喜欢阿不思·邓布利多？”</p><p>“你觉得阿不思·邓布利多会为你哀悼吗？”</p><p>伏地魔认真听完前辈的灵魂拷问，裂开嘴，一口黄牙让格林德沃恶心的撇开头:“如果我大发慈悲也许会为邓布利多哀悼。”</p><p>一块石头准确无误的砸到了伏地魔光溜溜的脑袋。</p><p>没鼻子成功陷入昏迷。</p><p>格林德沃表示反光的地方被砸中的几率更大。</p><p>04</p><p>“我曾经看过麻瓜的物理著作……”数蘑菇数累的格林德沃又找伏地魔聊天。</p><p>“你居然看那些肮脏的东西……”激动的伏地魔突然感觉自己置身煤气灶中。</p><p>我的魂器没了，我还不想死。伏地魔重新坐在地面上。</p><p>“书上说，在压力相同时，接触面越光滑，摩擦力越小。”</p><p>伏地魔认真理解片刻，发现身为霍格沃茨优秀学生的自己居然听不懂。好学的汤姆·里德尔不懂就问:“这表示什么？”</p><p>“这表示把你头朝下放地板上你能滚的很远，很远。”</p><p>伏地魔表示不想说话。</p><p>“但我觉得麻瓜的物理学有的很不精确。”</p><p>伏地魔立刻振作精神:“就是，麻瓜的东西怎么可能对!”</p><p>格林德沃没理他:“比如说地心引力，简直是无稽之谈!我的头发就可以脱离地心引力!”</p><p>伏地魔突然觉得这不是他适合插嘴的话题。</p><p>05</p><p>“听说你们斯莱特林喜欢抬着头用鼻孔看人？”</p><p>“这是我们高贵的象征，我们要永远昂起高傲的头……”</p><p>“那你为什么能进斯莱特林？”格林德沃难以置信地问：“你连鼻子都没有!”</p><p>06</p><p>昏暗的灯光下，格林德沃趴在地板上用羽毛笔快速在羊皮纸上书写。</p><p>“你为什么能写信？”伏地魔嫉妒地问。刚刚他想写信（给食死徒）的请求被拒绝了。</p><p>“因为我有男朋友。”格林德沃现在非常烦躁，他正在给阿尔写情真意切的求复合的话，被没鼻子打断后直想砍了他的头。</p><p>“呵，爱是这世界上最没用的东西，只会让人失败。”</p><p>格林德沃嘲讽的看他一眼：“不要嫉妒我。我知道找终身伴侣的时候很少会考虑没鼻子没头发眼睛小不穿鞋的人。哎呀，你不要乱动，影响光照，，我还没写完。”</p><p>格林德沃先生表示伏地魔的头可以把光反射到羊皮纸上。</p><p>格林德沃感谢伏地魔为纽蒙迦德照明业做出的贡献。</p><p>“自从他进来后，屋子都变得亮堂了。”</p><p>             ----《格林德沃的生平与谎言》</p><p>07</p><p>“你为什么那么想当黑魔法防御术教师？你就那么喜欢阿不思吗？”</p><p>伏地魔声情并茂的为他讲述二代黑魔王的计划：通过当老师影响学生，让他们和自己共赴光明前程。</p><p>格林德沃理了一下思路：“所以你想当霍格沃茨校霸？”</p><p>伏地魔差点喷出一口老血：“你猜当校霸!我要当世界的霸主!我是世界的王霸!!”</p><p>格林德沃终于知道他为什么要养一条蛇了。蛇炖王八，好吃大补。</p><p>08</p><p>“你说说你年纪轻轻，不想着安个鼻子找什么老魔杖啊，找到它也不认你当主人。”</p><p>伏地魔瞥了一眼：“它认你当主人了？”</p><p>格林德沃尴尬的摸摸鼻子，也不在乎是否刺激到伏地魔：“没有啊，但它认我男朋友当主人了。”老魔王忽然骄傲：“他的就是我的，我的还是我的。”</p><p>伏地魔内心毫无波澜甚至也不想笑。</p><p>09</p><p>格林德沃由于战时表现良好被提前释放。</p><p>然而释放当天格林德沃叫嚣让阿不思邓布利多亲自找他，否则就呆在这里不走了。</p><p>最终他又多在牢里关了三个月。</p><p>害怕两个黑魔王联合闹事的魔法部把邓布利多请来了。</p><p>邓布利多轻快的走到纽蒙迦德最后一间牢房，还没进去就迎来了一个拥抱。</p><p>格林德沃紧紧的拥抱着五十多年未见的老情人，熟悉的感觉让他恍惚间回到了1899年夏天。年少的他们不惧时光漫长，在阳光下如此相拥。</p><p>然而，在此之前，他必须搞清楚一件事情。</p><p>被老情人的拥抱弄得有些懵的邓布利多突然听见格林德沃的话：“阿尔，你是被你最喜欢的学生耽搁了吗？那个什么波特？”</p><p>阿不思眨眨眼睛，把老情人从自己怀里推出来。他轻轻挥舞魔杖，一瞬间，格林德沃感觉到了充沛的魔力流淌过他苍老的身体。</p><p>“魔法部的特许，”邓布利多愉悦的说。“盖勒特，你的魔力回复了吗？”</p><p>盖勒特的眼皮开始狂跳，他点了点头，不住的想将要发生什么大事。</p><p>他的眼睛突然睁大。邓布利多又一挥魔杖，把黑魔王从窗口扔了下去。</p><p>远处，“阿不思我爱你”的声音从塔顶一直响到塔底。</p><p>邓布利多轻声笑，缓缓走出纽蒙迦德。阳光倾泻在奥地利的海面上，格林德沃已张开双臂，等待着他，好像1899年的金发少年从未离去。</p><p>真好，他们还有漫长的时光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>伏地魔：所以我算什么？你们秀恩爱时墙角的蘑菇吗？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>某家粉丝举报AO3，我脾气上来了，没有账号开一个，文放上面</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>